Wicked Revenge-Part one
by Witchl3itch
Summary: ok, i wrote this story 3 months ago, my friend chris had to read it during gym and was laughing through most of it. its mostly a cross between harry potter and the wizard of oz. kind of confusing but worth the read. only read it if you've read the wizard


Wicked Revenge- Part One  
"I WON'T!" screamed the small girl, whose name was Dorothy.  
"Oh silly little girl, dont you know that just becuase you are a princess you can't be defeated?" Well you do now," said the ruler, who was once very pretty, but had suddenly torn off the mask revealing, none other than, the wicked witch of the west, whose real name was Helga.  
" Yeah, well I've got a pail of water that can whip your ass!" said Dorothy.  
" Oh foolish little girl, you don't think I'd let myself be deafeated by a simple bucket of water, do you? HA!(evil laughing) It will take a lot more that THAT to get rid of me this time!"  
" Well a ringy-ding-ding for you!"  
"You know, little girl, if you were smart, you'd have just a le-etle respect for me, after all, i am the ruler of all Oz," said the witch snobbily.  
"Well then i guess I have as much brain power as you!"  
The Witch Glared at Dorothy as she said, "You know, you'd make quite a good slave for my friend, Voldemort, he's in need of a pretty little girl, much like yourself, to bad you aren't pretty," she said cooly.  
"Oh, I'm wounded for life," said Dorothy sarcasticly, " and who is this You-Know-Who your talking about? And why can't I say his name?!"  
"Because you do not have enough power to say his name. He's horrible, he's terrible, hardly anybody ever says his true name just like hardly anybody calls me Helga anymore. He's killed countless beings and can talk the snake language fluently," she sighed this last part, Dorothy automaticly thought she had a crush on him.  
"And I should be his slave why...?" asked the girl, trying to get back on the original subject.  
"Because you are a little brat who took my broom and melted me for many years, it was bad enough dealing with Ozma. But YOU, I don't know how to deal with YOU."   
Dorothy schowled and kicked the witch in the shins, her screams could win an ugly contest because they made a face themselves, as you could already see, she was not a daintly little flower with a nice profile. Unless you label nice as a wart covered bitch who has a crush on another fictional wizard, (*cough*mandie*cough*cough*). As you may have guessed Dorothy was running away as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast considering all the bon bons she'd eaten since she bacame a princess. The Witch, no, lets call her Helga from now on, well, Helga, still in pain, pointed at the chubby little, disapearing figure, shouted an unpronoucable word that only a witch could prounouce, (moi). At once Dorothy stopped, and her neck grew longer. It grew until it was 20 feet in the air, then it started to twist like a rubber band. Suddenly the rubber band was let go, and her neck twisted down back to its normal size. For Dorothy, this was extremely painful and continued to massache her neck for five minutes after the   
encounter.  
"I told you I'd get you my ugly, and your little dog too! (evil laughter)."  
"Where the hell is Toto?" screamed Dorothy, still a little dizzy.  
"Oh, he's quite harmed along with your other little friends. You know, I never thought straw could be so comfortable, until I slept on it. (more evil laughing, arent you tired of this yet?"  
"So-o-o, what'd you do with his skin?"  
"I let my new pet have it, he'll eat almost anything."  
"What pet are yo-," Suddenly Dorothy stopped short, in fact short was the word for this boy. He was short, well we've covered that but for you slow ones, he was short. He also had messy black hair that should have blocked his vision but didn't really. He also had green eyes and had robes and a cloak on.  
"Who are you?" Dorothy asked suspiciously.  
"This is going to, um, sound, er, strange, but, uh, i don't know," said the strange, very strange, boy.  
"So you don't know who you are? How weird is that?"  
"Pretty weird, even for me," said Helga, nodding her head.  
"Well you two aren't the ones with strange people talking about how weird you are, and one whose shorter than me, which is saying something, and one who looks like she kissed to many toads in her life!"  
"I said it before, and I'll say it again, well a ringy-ding-ding-for you!"  
"Hey, thats pretty good, can I use that line?"  
"I CAN'T HELP IT IF I KISS TOADS!!!" shrieked Helga, "I was hoping that they'd turn into handsome princes," she said this last part quietly, while trying to cover her abnorbally large nose. (It didn't work, her hands were to small and her nose to big.)  
"Whatever," said Dorothy.  
"Cool."  
After this, the boy, who is Harry Potter, the one and only, was much nicer to Dorothy. She acted towards him like she did Helga. All Helga did was scowl and put her hand to her nose every five seconds. After a little of this-  
"I feel we should say something more."  
"Me too."  
"Ditto."  
More silence.  
"Why isn't one of us saying anything?"  
"Because you got here and ruined it all."  
"Oh."  
"Do you really think i'm ugly?"  
"Yes."  
"Quite."  
With that Helga crossed her arms and started sulking.  
"I'm leaving."  
"So am I, want to go with me on the broom?" said Harry, just a little flirtasiously.  
"Sure, just let me get some more closthes and a few things to eat," said Dorothy non-chalantly as she started up the emerald steps, while Harry watched her ass.  
"Well What am I supposed to do?" said Helga, feeling put out.  
"I don't know and I don't exactly care. All I care about is getting my groove on with that little sweet thing."  
"Good luck, she's harder than steel."  
"Oh well, if she bitch-slaps me thats her problem."  
"You don't know how hard she kicks though."  
"That hard, huh?"  
"Yep."  
"Then I guess I won't get my groove on."  
"Guess not."  
"Guess not what?" said Dorothy, coming down the steps, now dressed in all black with green streaks in her hair.  
"Nothing," said Harry quickley.  
"Then lets go before the witch gets her so little wit back."  
"Ok."  
They both got on the broom and kicked off, the bag full of food hanging off the back, with peices of fruit flying from it.  
  
While they were flying away, Helga was walking around the empty emerald palace, looking at bright, cheery objects and changing them into dark, dank ones.  
  
While Helga was changing things, Glinda was incredibly stressed out. The fairy country had gone beserk. People were becoming killers and fightingover simple things like whose dog that was. The dog ran away admist the punching, pulling, scratching, and kicking and had discovered Bunnybury. A little village full of white rabbits in clothes. The rest of this is self explanitory.  



End file.
